


In 'Oh Love' if not in 'Harmony, Harmony'

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel insists that he and Dean need a Song. Dean vetos. Castiel overrides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 'Oh Love' if not in 'Harmony, Harmony'

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was playing Robot Unicorn Attack?

"We don't _have_ a song, Cas."

"Why not?"

"Because," Dean stressed, "Nobody owns a freakin' song. That's just a bunch of sentimental girly crap."

"If you feel your masculinity is-"

"It has nothing to do with my masculinity, I-" Dean groaned and scrubbed a hand through his hair. Who knew Cas would be all into having a song and an anniversary and all that stupid romantic stuff? Oh sure, Dean could be romantic. With _girls_. With Cas it was just... _different_. Being all lovey-dovey with the male-shaped angel who dragged him out of hell just felt... kind of wrong. Like naming a wolfdog Fluffy. Or a dildo Princess-

Oh GOD, that train of thought.

"I enjoy human music," Cas explained insistently "The concentrated expression of emotion is enriching."

Dean was about to explain that they ain't rice and they don't need enriching when Cas lay the _concentrated emotional smack-down_ on him.

"It reminds me of what we share, Dean. There is nothing emasculating about that, is there?" He pulls out all the stops; the sweet, soulful pleading in his tone, the pout of that mouth, and (worst of all) the widening of those big baby blues.

Cas must have learned that move from Sam. Hell, Sammy probably coached him on it. Dick.

"Fine, but..." Dean sighs, "Does it have to be _that_ song?"

"I find the lyrics to be especially moving due to the parallels one can draw between the narrative of the song and the progression of our relationship."

"Yeah, okay, but c'mon, man! We're way more badass than that! How about... _You Shook Me_ by ACDC?"

"Neither of us is a woman and I find the phrase 'American Thighs' to be be somewhat..."

"Hot?"

"I was going to say confusing."

"It means... nevermind, I don't know what it means either. Okay... how about... Oh! _Black Dog_!"

Cas pulled a face.

"Ouch," Dean griped. "Okay... _Highway to Hell_?"

"Now, that's just a bad joke."

"C'mon Cas! Cut me a little slack here."

"Dean," Cas said in _that_ voice and oh _damn_ , Dean already knew he was beaten. "The song I favor speaks to me of freedom, a freedom that _you_ taught me."

"Cas..."

"If you would only put aside your fear of different things you'd see why I find it beautiful. As I find you beautiful."

And there it was. The kind of cheesy, overwrought thing that only Cas could get away with saying because he actually _meant_ it. It was cliched, it was sappy, it was girly... and it always worked on Dean when Cas was involved.

" _Fine,_ " Dean huffed after a long pause filled with pouty lips and blue puppy eyes. "But don't expect me to sing along."

"It is out of your range anyway," Cas said, serene and sweet with the knowledge of his victory. The angel selected a cassette from the jumbled collection of albums and pressed the tape into the deck.

Cas's hand on Dean's knee was the only thing that kept him from wincing.

 _"Always, I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony, oh love..."_


End file.
